アーサーとシメジ
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Kau segera membuka beberapa gambar, lalu memilih gambar-gambar dari seorang yang sama, yang terpotret bersama denganmu di pigura emas. AU/USUK/2nd POV


.

Kau tahu, apa itu Shimeji?

Itu adalah semacam program untuk mengeluarkan berbagai maskot di desktop komputermu, dengan berbagai ikon-ikon lucu di komputermu

Awalnya aku tak tertarik dengan benda buatan Kiku, seperti biasanya... Ah ya, aku tahu, sebab dia kan tipikal orang yang... kau tahulah, sebutannya...

Otaku? Aku lupa juga, pokoknya semacam itu

Pada intinya, hari ini Kiku datang bertamu ke rumahku, hendak mempertunjukkan Shimeji buatannya padaku

Aku sama sekali tak tertarik pada awalnya

Tapi melihat Kiku yang terlalu... terlalu bersemangat...

Ah, aku jadi tak tega...

* * *

><p>「アーサーとシメジ」<p>

「Arthur and Shimeji」

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

_Shimeji © Group Finity/Yuki Yamada_

**Warning : **Shimeji madness, AU, OOC bisa aja, gajelas, pendek, 2nd POV for Arthur, Human names Used.

* * *

><p>Ia datang tepat di pagi hari, jam 08.30, dan kau bergumam, sembari melihat ke arah jam dinding yang tepat menunjukkan waktu yang sama persis. Waktu itu, kau merasa sedikit risih juga. Kiku, pemuda Jepang sahabatmu ini, benar-benar datang ke rumahmu, dan kau yakin bahwa sebentar lagi, pemuda Asiapenggila wanita-wanita 2 Dimensi yang biasa muncul di Anime-anime atau manga, pasti akan segera "menghancurkan" komputermu dengan <em>Japanese-made Software<em> temuannya

Kau berpikir, mungkin hari ini ia akan segera memenuhi _hard-disk_ komputermu dengan berbagai anime-anime musim terbaru, atau manga-manga terbarunya. Tapi yang paling parah dari semua itu, jika ia memasukkan doujinshi buatannya... Ah, ya ya, kau tahu, gambar Kiku memang sangat, sangat bagus, tapi... fakta bahwa Kiku adalah pecinta komik-komik yang berbau gay―yang dia sebut _yaoi _atau _shounen-ai _dalam bahasa ibunya―dan semacamnya membuatmu sedikit... merinding.

"_Ohayou_, Āsā-_kun_." ia menyapamu dengan bahasa sopannya seperti biasa. Kau hanya membalas sekenanya pada dirinya, sebelum mempersilakan pemuda Asia tersebut masuk ke dalam rumahmu, dan sebelum pemuda itu menghancurkan _hard-disk_ milikmu dengan berbagai kontaminasi segala data-data berbau "Jepang"

Kau membawakan secangkir teh untuknya, sementara kau segera menemui diri pemuda Asiatersebut tengah mengutak-atik komputermu. Dalam hatimu, kau berdoa _'Semoga kali ini bukan benda-benda berbau... _Yaoi_... atau apalah sebutannya itu!'_ dan melirik ke arah layar _desktop_-mu.

"Terima kasih," ia berucap padamu dengan senyum manisnya seperti biasa, lalu meraih pada segelas teh hijau yang memang kau siapkan untuknya, kau kembali menjawab secukupnya saja, lalu kembali mengambil secangkir _earl grey_ yang memang kau siapkan untukmu sendiri, lalu duduk di sebelah teman sejak kecilmu yang masih sibuk dengan komputermu, entah untuk apa gerangan.

Penasaran, kau pun menanyai dirinya, "Kali ini apalagi yang kau coba lakukan dengan komputerku, Kiku?" sembari menyeruput _earl grey_ milikmu dengan perlahan, mencoba menikmati setiap tetes dari teh yang beraroma wangi tersebut. Kau hanya disambut dengan sebuah senyuman kecil dari si pemuda Asia yang berkepribadian tenang dan diam-diam ahlinya dalam soal _software_ serta berbagai perangkat komputer.

"Sebuah _software_ baru," ah, sudah kau duga, melihat dari berbagai _program-program_ yang terbuka di layar _desktop_-mu, beserta dengan deretan kode-kode HTML yang tak kau mengerti apa maksudnya. Pemrograman komputer memang bukan spesialismu, jadi kau hanya bisa berserah akan apa saja yang hendak dilakukan Honda Kiku kepada komputermu yang satu ini, "_Software_ yang sengaja kubuat untuk sekedar bersenang-senang saja, dan aku ingin kau menjadi seorang yang pertama untuk mengomentari serta memberikan opini untuk _program_-ku satu ini."

Kau melepaskan sedikit tawa kecilmu, "Ah! Aku sungguh merasa terhormat menjadi orang pertamamu untuk mencoba hasil temuan terbarumu, Kiku!" lalu mendesah pelan pada sahabat karibmu ini, "Tapi kalau boleh kutahu, _program_ apa yang tengah kau buat sekarang?" masih melirik pada temanmu, yang kini mengeluarkan semacam _pen tablet _dari tas-nya. Tangannya yang indah terlihat bagaikan tengah menari-nari dengan pena khusus untuk _pen tablet_, dan sesaat kemudian, di layar komputer milikmu, telah jadi sebuah gambar… kelinci.

Ia mengulang lagi untuk beberapa kali, dengan gambar yang sama, hanya mengubah bentuk kuping dan juga arah matanya. Sesekali ia juga membuat dengan berbagai pose, dan ada beberapa yang sengaja ia ubah bentuk gambarnya menjadi terbalik. Berkali-kali kau berusaha untuk menanyai dirinya tentang apa gerangan yang tengah ia kerjakan, namun Kiku tetap tak memberikan respon yang berarti bagimu selain daripada, "Mohon tunggu sebentar," atau "Sebentar lagi selesai,"

Dan tak lama, 25 gambar kelinci dengan berbagai pose yang berbeda pun telah jadi.

"Baiklah." Kiku menepuk kedua tangannya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih cerah, "Sekarang akan kutunjukkan padamu, _software_-ku yang terbaru. Aku tak sempat membuat 25 gambar kelinci ini karena aku belum sempat melakukan apa pun untuk program ini selain daripada membuat kode-kode pemrograman dan susunan _java script_ untuk menjalankan _software_ ini…"

Kau melihat Kiku memasukkan 25 gambar kelinci tersebut dalam sebuah _folder_ yang bertuliskan "img" yang sepaket dengan _folder-folder_ lainnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, sebelum menekan semacam _icon_ untuk menjalan program yang ia beri nama _"Shimeji"_

Satu detik, dua detik, dan tiga detik.

Terlihat _icon_ kelinci yang jatuh dari bagian atas _desktop_-mu, membuatmu sedikit terkejut dan nyaris menyemburkan _earl grey_-mu yang entah mengapa tidak habis-habis. Kau menyadari bahwa Kiku tengah menggerakan _mouse_ komputermu, dan kini, menggerak-gerakan kursor _mouse_ tersebut ke arah kelinci yang jatuh dari… langit-langit _desktop_ itu. Dalam hatimu kau berterimakasih bahwa Kiku tak menggambar seorang peri atau _unicorn_, atau dirimu pasti akan segera berteriak dan membanting _desktop_-mu seketika itu juga.

"A… Apa… Apa itu! Apa itu!" kau berteriak histeris, "Adakelinci jatuh dari layar komputerku!"

"A… Āsā-_kun_! Mohon tenang dahulu!" Kiku mencoba menenangkanmu sedapat mungkin, melihat reaksimu yang terkejut setengah mati seperti itu. Kembali, kau berterima kasih bahwa yang jatuh dari langit-langit _desktop_-mu itu bukanlah… bukanlah _Flying Mint Bunnies_, "Ini… ini maksudnya! Ini _software_ yang hendak kupertunjukkan padamu… dan… _etto_… bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Kau kembali menatap pada layar komputermu, kini melihat kelinci yang jatuh dari langit-langit _desktop_-mu merangkak-rangkak di sepanjang bagian bawah _desktop_-mu, sesekali bernyanyi. Sesekali kemudian, melompat-lompat, lalu tertidur. Jika kau perhatikan sekali lagi, rasa-rasanya _program_ buatan temanmu ini tidak jelek juga…

Dan mau tak mau, kini kau harus mengakui bahwa benda buatan temanmu kali ini kelewat imut.

"Ja… jadi bagaimana…?"

Kau terdiam sebentar, sebelum kau memperhatikan bagaimana lucunya tingkah kelinci yang kini merangkak-rangkak di sepanjang pinggiran _desktop _-mu, sesekali terjatuh dengan sedikit tidak elit, namun kembali pada posisi lucunya, sekali lagi. Begitu terus, dan terus. Setiap beberapa menit sekali, akan ada beberapa kelinci lagi yang berjatuhan atau berduplikat dari satu kelinci pertama tadi.

"A… ini… Ini terlalu ramai! Kau tak bisa mempublikasikan jika _software_-mu terlalu ramai seperti ini!" dan kau, masih tetap tak mau mengakui bahwa _software_ ini terlalu imut apa adanya.

Kau melihat pada Kiku yang kini tengah menahan tawanya, melihat wajahmu yang kini memerah karena malu, "Baik, baiklah. Jika itu komentarmu, aku menerimanya dengan lapang dada," dan Kiku kembali membereskan segala macam properti miliknya yang terletak sedikit berantakan di sekitar mejamu, dari _pen tablet_, USB, dan beberapa buku catatan, "Tapi kau tak mengapa kan, jika aku membiarkan _software_ ini terpasang di komputer-mu?"

"Emm… yah…" kau menggaruk-garuk kepalamu yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal sama sekali, "Aku sendiri sih, tak mengapa…" dan kembali melihat ke layar komputermu yang kini dipenuhi oleh kumpulan kelinci-kelinci buatan Kiku, "…tapi bagaimana aku harus mematikan _program_ ini! Aku bisa gila jika kelinci-kelinci ini ada di layarku selagi aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku!"

"Ah, itu bukan masalah besar," Kiku menunjuk pada sebuah _icon_ di dekat jam yang bergambar semacam layar dengan wajah―apa itu mochi?―di dalamnya, "Kau tinggal klik kanan di _icon_ ini, lalu tekan "_Bye-bye Everyone!_" untuk melenyapkan semuanya, dan untuk menyalakannya, kau tinggal menyalakan melalui _shortcut_ yang sudah kubuat di _desktop_-mu."

Kau mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada dirinya dan mengantarnya hingga ke pintu depanmu, "Oh ya," ia berkata padamu sebelum hendak pergi dari rumahmu, "Jika kau ingin gambar lainnya, silakan minta padaku, akan kucoba gambarkan seperti permintaanmu jika kau mau," lalu ia beranjak pergi, dan kau menutup pintu depan rumahmu sembari menyunggingkan senyum.

Kembali, kau menghampiri layar komputermu yang kini telah sesak dipenuhi berbagai _icon_ kelinci. Melakukan seperti yang diinstruksikan oleh sang _programmer_ tadi, kau berhasil menghilangkan 'wabah kelinci' yang menyebar di seluruh layarmu. Sempat terpikirkan olehmu untuk men-_delete_ _program_ tersebut secara permanen, tapi... tapi rasa-rasanya...

Rasanya terlalu sayang untuk dimusnahkan.

– ・–

"Ah, Āsā-_kun_!"

Lelaki _programmer_ yang tak lain dari Honda Kiku itu menyambut dirimu, yang kini sedang menghitung sesuatu untuk keperluan risetmu. Maklumlah, kuliah di bidang _Astrophysics_ membutuhkan cukup banyak kalkulasi walau didukung dengan banyaknya teori… "Halo Kiku, ada apa?" dan kau pun menyambut dirinya yang berjalan ke arahmu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"_Software_-ku mendapat respon bagus di publik!"

Ia berkata dengan gembira, walau tetap menjaga komposurnya tetap tenang, namun dirinya tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan pancaran kebahagiaan atas berita bahagia tersebut. Mendengarnya dan melihat reaksi pemuda yang lebih tua darimu ini, kau tak bisa menahan senyumanmu, "Baguslah! Berarti setelah ini kau bisa menghasilkan uang dari _software_-mu itu bukan?" kau menjawabnya tak kalah antusias, "Ngomong-ngomong, ini tentang _software_ yang mana?"

"_Software_ "Shimeji" yang kuuji di rumahmu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kau masih ingat kan?"

Oh, _software_ yang satu itu... bagaimana ia bisa tidak lupa dengan _software_ super-imut-tapi-sayangnya-dirimu-lupa-cara-mematikan-sekumpulan-kelinci-yang-bertebaran-di-layar-komputer-milikmu yang satu itu? Tuhan, betapa kau mengingatnya bahwa setiap kali kau memakainya dan sekumpulan kelinci segera "menyerang" layar komputermu, kau harus me-_restart_ komputermu terlebih dahulu...

"O... oh, yang waktu itu..." kau berkata dengan sedikit terbata-bata, "_Software_ itu memang pantas mendapat respon bagus dari masyarakat! Ba... bagus! Bagus!" dan membuat teman _programmer_-mu yang satu ini lepas dalam sebuah tawa geli.

"Kau lucu sekali jika kau tertawa malu seperti itu, Āsā-_kun_..."

_Oh great_... sekarang ia tertangkap basah oleh temannya... "Sebagai sedikit hadiah karena aku sudah mendapat respon yang baik dari masyarakat, bagaimana jika aku memberikanmu beberapa set gambar lain? Aku akan menerima _request_-mu, jika kau hendak meminta beberapa macam gambar..."

"Ka... kalau begitu buatkan aku set _unicorn_ dan..." kau sedikit bergumam pelan, "Dan... _Flying Mint Bunnies_... Jika kau tak bermasalah..."

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang tidak masalah," Kiku kembali berdiri, dan menggantungkan tas-nya di pundaknya, "Nanti akan kubuatkan. Aku janji besok sudah selesai semua, ya?"

"Be... begitu ya..." kau menjawab dengan sedikit malu, "Ka... Kalau begitu terima kasih Kiku."

Dan ia pun berlalu pergi, setelah menjawab "Sama-sama"

– ・–

Tiga hari kemudian, Kiku datang kembali ke rumahmu, dimana kau berharap dalam hati semoga Shimeji yang dibawakan oleh Kiku benar-benar seperti bayanganmu... Ah, betapa kau bisa membayangkan _Flying Mint Bunnies_ kesukaanmu akan berterbangan di layar komputermu dan _unicorn_ yang melompat-lompat di sepanjang _desktop_-mu... Tentu saja kau tak akan mengakuinya secara terus terang di depan orang, bahkan di depan Kiku sekali pun.

"Aku harap aku tidak terlambat ya..." kau melihat Kiku mendesah pelan, lalu melepaskan _scarf_ miliknya dan juga _winter coat_ miliknya. Maklumlah, ini sudah menjelang akhir dari bulan November, dan keadaan sudah mulai cukup dingin. Kau beruntung, Kiku masih mau meladeni dirimu hingga sengaja datang ke rumahmu demi menempatkan _Shimeji_-_shimeji_ baru hasil _request_-mu pada dirinya beberapa hari lalu.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak terlambat," dan mencoba untuk menyapa Kiku sesopan mungkin, "Kau ingin minum apa? Teh? Atau kopi?" dirimu beranjak menuju dapur, dan mengambil dua cangkir untukmu, dan juga untuk dirinya.

"Teh saja sudah cukup." Ia berucap, dan tanpa banyak basa-basi, ia beranjak menuju komputer milikmu, dan segera menyambungkan USB miliknya pada komputermu, selagi kau membuat dua gelas teh untukmu dan juga untuk Kiku.

Kau membawa dua cangkir teh tersebut ke arah meja komputermu. Disana Kiku telah selesai dengan memasukkan beberapa _request_-mu pada aplikasi _Shimeji_ yang memang sudah ada di komputermu, "Selesai." Ia berkata padamu, "Semoga hasil _request_-mu sesuai dengan bayanganmu. Maaf jika kurang berkenan dengan bayanganmu..." lalu ia segera menyalakan aplikasi _Shimeji_ dan memilih pada _icon_ bergambar _Flying Mint Bunnies _beserta dengan _Unicorn_.

Mau tak mau, kau harus benar-benar mengakui dalam hatimu sendiri bahwa gambar-gambar Kiku sungguh imut apa adanya.

"Ini... seperti bayanganku." Kau mencoba menahan senyum yang terus-menerus berusaha melambung dari bibirmu. Ya, ya, kau tak mau Kiku menertawakan dirimu lagi... "Ah, aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Kiku..."

"Tidak apa-apa, melihatmu senang saja sudah cukup untukku," ia segera merapikan barang-barangnya lagi, sembari meminum teh yang telah kau sediakan baginya, "Jika untuk teman sebaik dirimu, Āsā-_kun_, rasanya tak masalah bagiku," kata-kata Kiku membuatmu merasa sangat malu... oke, sekarang kau harus mengakui pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau adalah orang yang sangat naif, dan sekarang, Kiku beranggapan bahwa kau adalah teman yang baik itu... agak sedikit...

"Aku tak seperti itu!" dan kau berseru dengan malu. Wajahmu memerah padam.

Hari itu, di hari dimana salju pertama turun di dataran London, ruang kerjamu terasa ramai setelah sekian lama...

– ・–

Hari-hari berlalu, dan kini sudah menjelang akhir Desember. Hari ini adalah malam Natal, dan dari balik jendela di ruang kerjamu, kau melihat banyak tetangga-tetanggamu tengah menyambut sanak saudaranya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mereka masing-masing, lalu menyalakan lagu-lagu bernuansa Natal dan setelah itu bersenang-senang untuk merayakan Natal yang akan datang kurang dari 6 jam ini.

_'Hei, jangan teralihkan, nanti pekerjaanmu tak selesai lagi...'_ kau bergumam pada dirimu sendiri, dan sembari menghela nafas, kau harus berhadapan pada deretan-deretan tabel yang berisikan dengan angka-angka yang membuat matamu terasa berat sekarang. Kau bersikeras pada dirimu sendiri bahwa ini masih jam 6 sore, dan belum saatnya kau mengantuk!

Tapi kau sudah tak bisa menahan kejenuhanmu lebih dari ini.

Kau mengacak-acak rambut _dirty blonde_ milikmu, dengan harapan bisa menghapus kejenuhanmu. Apa daya, hal tersebut masih tetap tak bisa menghilangkan rasa jenuh yang semakin lama semakin memuncak. Kesal, kau segera membuka _Shimeji_ milikmu melalui _shortcut_ yang sudah ditempatkan Kiku di _desktop_-mu.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik.

Beberapa _unicorn_ dan _flying mint bunnies_ berjatuhan dari layar komputermu. Sesaat terdiam, kemudian melompat-lompat. Senyuman melambung, lalu memanjat pinggiran layar komputermu. Kau tersenyum melihat tingkah-tingkah dua maskot favoritmu ini. Kau menggerakkan kursormu, lalu menginstruksikan agar semua karakter yang tengah melompat-lompat di layar komputermu mengikuti gerakan kursormu.

Ah, kau terdiam dalam rasa senang.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Sudah hampir setengah jam kau bermain-main dengan maskot-maskot yang semakin lama semakin bertambah banyak ini. Awalnya kau merasa senang, namun lama-kelamaan kau merasa jenuh, dan senyuman-senyuman yang ditampilkan oleh maskot-maskot ini terasa hampa. Sudah tidak bisa menyenangkanmu lagi.

Dan sekali lagi, kau kembali terjebak dalam rasa bosan.

_'Bodohnya aku...'_ kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri, _'Mengapa aku terlahir menjadi orang yang cepat bosan seperti ini...'_ dan kau melemparkan pandanganmu ke arah hasil sulaman milikmu yang tergeletak belum selesai di atas kursi. Sesaat kau berpikir untuk melanjutkan sulamanmu yang entah akan menjadi seperti apa hasilnya, tapi kau segera melenyapkan pikiranmu bahwa nanti kau tak akan bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu.

Yah, kembali lagi pada pekerjaan yang membosankan.

Sungguh, sebuah Malam Natal yang amat membosankan.

Kau beranjak dari kursi kerjamu, beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyeduh teh. Kau mengambil _tea bag_ baru, dan memanaskan air. Maklumlah, kau tidak punya _dispenser_ yang khusus untuk memanaskan air. Bunyi siulan dari ketel, menjadi satu-satunya bunyi, sebagai pengiring ketukan angin yang terdengar mengetuk dari sebuah jendela kecil di salah satu sisi dapur ini.

Kau bersiul-siul, seolah mengikuti iringan bunyi ketel yang kini telah bertiup kencang, tanda air sudah matang. Kau mengambil ketel tersebut, dan menuangkan isinya pada segelas kosong, yang kemudian kau celupkan dengan _tea bag_ yang semenjak tadi kau pegang rapat-rapat di tanganmu.

Kau berjalan menuju arah ruang kerjamu kembali. Di tengah jalan, matamu menatap pada jajaran foto-foto lama. Dari yang usang, hingga yang masih baru, semuanya terpajang dengan rapi pada piguranya masing-masing. Ada pigura yang berdesain _simple_, ada yang berdesain antik, ada yang terbuat dari kayu, besi, bahkan _silver_.

Dan satu foto dirimu bersama dengan seseorang, dengan pigura terbuat dari emas.

Kau menyunggingkan senyuman pelan. Senyum kecil, namun berkesan sedih di saat yang bersamaan, entah mengapa gerangan. Segera, pikiranmu memikirkan akan suatu hal yang cukup menarik, dan beberapa saat kemudian, kau sudah berada di depan telepon rumahmu, menelepon seseorang, dan di tanganmu, sudah siap secarik kertas A4 dengan pensil kayumu. Dengan cepat, kau segera menekan beberapa kombinasi nomor telepon, dan sesaat kemudian, seseorang bersuara halus dengan perangai bicara yang sopan menyapa dirimu,

_"Selamat malam, disini Honda Kiku berbicara..."_ suara Kiku menyapamu, dan kau segera memberikan sapaan balik, "...ya, sebelumnya kuucapkan selamat Natal padamu, Kiku... yah, aku tahu kau tak merayakan Natal, tapi rasanya tak salah apabila kuucapkan..."

_"Tak masalah, selamat Natal untukmu, __Āsā__-kun..." _ia menjawab dengan sopan, terlalu sopan bahkan di matamu, _"Kurasa kau meneleponku karena ada sesuatu yang penting, bukan?"_

"Se... Sebenarnya aku tak bisa mengatakannya penting juga, tapi..." kau berkata dengan sedikit terpatah-patah, "Tapi... apakah kau tak masalah jika kau mengajariku sedikit cara-caranya untuk membuat _Shimeji_? Aku ingin mencoba membuat satu..."

_"_Hai._ Tak masalah sama sekali. Caranya mudah, jadi..."_ dan Kiku mulai memberikanmu instruksi _step by step_ untuk membuat _Shimeji_. Tak kau sangka, caranya tak terlalu susah, dan tak begitu rumit. Ditambah pula Kiku yang menjelaskan dengan sabar dan mendetail, membuatmu mengerti keseluruhan membuatnya, _"...dan kuingatkan padamu, jika ingin bervariasi, buatlah dalam berbagai macam ekspresi. Kurasa 25 ekspresi cukup untuk membuatnya bervariasi. Kau masih ingat kan cara memakai _Photoshop _seperti yang sudah kuajarkan waktu dulu?"_

"Tentu, tentu. Aku masih ingat." Kau berucap pelan, menyunggingkan senyum, "Terima kasih banyak Kiku. Aku sangat menghargainya. Maafkan aku karena telah merepotkanmu... kurasa kau sibuk ya sekarang ini?"

Kau mendengar Kiku tertawa dari seberang sana, _"Tidak, tidak. Aku sedang menonton acara menjelang malam Natal di televisi. Kau tahu, semua acaranya menarik."_

"Begitukah..." kau mendesah lega, "Kalau begitu sekali lagi terima kasih! Sampai jumpa nanti lagi, Kiku."

_"Ya, sampai jumpa__Āsā__-kun."_ Kau menutup telepon tersebut, dan kembali membaca _step by step _seperti yang sudah kau catat sebelumnya. Kau beranjak menuju depan komputermu, dan kini telah membuka _Adobe Photoshop CS4_ milikmu. Jujur, ketika Kiku menanyaimu tentang apakah dirimu masih mengingat cara memakai _Photoshop_, sebenarnya kau sudah lupa lebih dari setengah yang diajarkan oleh Kiku.

Ah betapa malunya dirimu...

Kau segera membuka beberapa gambar. Memilih gambar-gambar dari seorang yang sama, yang terpotret bersama denganmu di pigura emas. Foto ketika pemuda tersebut masih remaja, ketika pemuda tersebut tengah tertidur, tengah berpiknik bersamamu, tengah tertawa, menangis, bahagia, dan...

Dan tengah menciummu.

Kau menutupi wajahmu dengan telapak tanganmu, merasa malu dengan gambar paling terakhir yang kau buka. Dengan cekatan, kau segera menggeser kursor dan menekan _icon minimize_ untuk foto yang terakhir itu, dan segera, kau mengedit satu per satu semua dari foto tersebut, dan menjadikannya sekumpulan maskot-maskot di komputermu. Kau tenggelam dalam waktu-waktumu untuk mengedit 25 ekspresi dari seseorang berambut _sunny blonde_ dengan sebuah rambut yang mencuat dari kepalanya.

Jam dindingmu berbunyi, tanda sudah pukul sebelas.

Tapi _project Shimeji_-mu kali ini belumlah selesai. Kau masih harus bisa mengaplikasikannya ke dalam _software_ yang ada, dan mengikuti seperti segala instruksi Kiku. Itu memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit, dan kini, jam kembali berbunyi menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas.

"Selesai." Kau berseru, dan mengaktifkan _Shimeji_ buatanmu.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik.

Sukses.

Seiring dengan jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 23.39, sebuah maskot jatuh dari bagian atas _desktop_-mu. Maskot bergambar anak kecil dengan rambut yang mencuat dari atas kepalanya, dengan mata _ocean blue_ yang sangat memukau. Kembali, kau melambungkan senyumanmu, melihat berbagai tingkah dan ekspresinya yang tak tertahankan imutnya, kau merasa tak masalah jika harus menatap layar komputer hingga esok pagi.

Ada yang tertawa, ada yang menyanyi.

Ada yang tersenyum, ada yang menangis.

Ada yang tertidur, ada yang tengah memakan roti dengan perlahan.

Memanjat-manjat di selusur layar komputermu, meramaikan _desktop_-mu dengan dirinya yang bertingkah aneh-aneh. Sesekali jatuh, lalu berdiri lagi. Duduk dan bernyanyi, dan seperti itu terus. Terkadang hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar-sekitar saja, tanpa melakukan apa-apa, sembari membawa boneka kelincinya. Sungguh, rasanya sekarang keadaan komputermu sudah tak menjenuhkan seperti dulu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.59, dan 45 detik lagi, Natal datang.

Maskot anak kecil dengan rambut _sunny_ _blonde_ dan _iris sapphire_ miliknya kini berputar-putar dan menari-nari. Seolah tengah menari di bawah turunnya salju pertama di musim dingin. Kau tak bisa menahan segala macam ekspresi yang biasanya tak akan kau keluarkan di depan banyak orang.

Dan bunyi bel pun terdengar sekali lagi.

Natal telah tiba.

"Ah Alfred, kau seperti hidup kembali di dekatku..." kau berucap pelan, seolah menyapa pada maskot kecil nan imut yang kini seolah tersenyum padamu, _"Merry Christmas, _Alfred_." _

Kau menghampiri pigura yang terbuat dari emas yang berada di lorong rumahmu. Dirimu menuliskan sesuatu pada secarik kertas yang ditempelkan tepat di bawah pigura foto tersebut, lalu mengecup pada pigura yang menampilkan fotomu bersama dengan dirinya, tersenyum dibawah salju pertama tahun 2010.

Ya, sekali lagi kau menyatakan pada dirimu sendiri bahwa bukan piguranya yang berharga. Foto yang tersimpan di dalamnya, jauh lebih berharga daripada pigura yang terbuat dari emas murni tersebut.

"Aku sungguh berharap bahwa kau memang benar-benar masih hidup saat ini, lalu merayakan Natal bersama," kau berkata pada pigura tersebut, seraya memeluknya, "Tapi aku tahu, sudah tidak bisa lagi kan?"

Dan melanjutkan pekerjaanmu dengan sebuah senyuman yang tulus dan sebutir air mata.

.

_Alfred F. Jones, Born at July 4th, 1990,_

_Died at December 25th, 2010 by Car Accident._

_Merry Christmas, My Dearest..._

_._

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>[*]<strong> _**Shimeji**_ ( bukan Shimeji jamur ) adalah semacam maskot untuk _desktop_ Windows yang bisa keliling-liling dan coretmenghancurkancoret memenuhi layar komputer, sambil bermain-main atau cuma keliling-keliling di sekitar layar. Maskotnya bisa disetting sesuka hati, dan _action_ dari maskotnya bisa di-konfigurasi melalui kode-kode xml... semacem itulah.

Inspirasi untuk membuat cerita ini dari sebuah Shimeji Chibi!America yang asdfghjkl luar biasa moenya *w* kalo mau liat contoh gambarnya ada di profile saya~

**P.S** : Credits for emak saya, **Deeper than Darkness** yang udah ngasih unjuk betapa moe-nya Chibi!America yang loncat-loncat di layar komp saya sampe sekarang orz

.

**A/N** : Yak, diakhiri dengan sangat tidak elit ==" tapi ya saya mau ngucapin selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru bagi semua yang merayakannya :3 maaf jika cerita ini amat teramat tak jelas. Udah mau baca sampe sini aja, saya berterima kasih sekali!

Mungkin OOC? Sangat absurd? Gak ada bayangan? Ya sudah, lemparkan segala keluh kesah, protes, sampah, dan segala macemnya ke kotak revi saya. Makasih.

.

**Reviews amuse me :3**


End file.
